


atlas, in relief

by shitfuck edgelord (dragonflame3333)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, endgame spoilers, if you even read this a little bit youre spoiled sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflame3333/pseuds/shitfuck%20edgelord
Summary: atlas:he with the strength to carry the world on his shoulders;a bookmark between maps of the land.





	atlas, in relief

**Author's Note:**

> a super short piece that may or may not fall into the same line as 'a gentleman's touch' lollll inconsistent styles amirite

Two as one.

 

(O)

 

Sugar and spice. Fire and ice.

They head as one to the  
execution--two blades, two heads, one fate.

Toy soldiers marching to their deaths.

 

(X)

 

Two jokers in the deck. One wildcard standing before them.

A phantom in black; a ghost in white. Two gunshots, with only one left to mourn.

 

(Y)

 

Two heads beneath twinned guillotines.

Strength in numbers.

 

(M)

 

Two--the first even number, the first number to be separated into halves. And yet two, the only even prime, with only itself and its selves for company.

Admit it, you were lonely, weren't you?

Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

 

(O)

 

Chains rattle, and the blades swing down.

An eye for an eye... is that how it goes?

She sees half, as she sees half.

Semantics aside, an eyepatch is not unlike a mask.

 

(R)

 

One becomes two becomes one.

One one is whole in itself.

 

(O)

 

Alpha.

Omega.

The end becomes the beginning.

That's how God would have it.

...Somewhere, a butterfly flaps its wings.

 

(N)

 

Complimentary contradictions. 

It's only an oxymoron when opposites are _together_.

 

The light is bright, blinding, blue--Joker squints, raising a red right hand to his eyes.

He blinks, and when he looks anew, a figure stands before him. Haloed by the light, the shadow engulfs him, enveloping him.

Light to dark. Blue to red.

Two as one.

Lavenza smiles.

She knows he'll win, clever boy that he is.

 

(And when he does...?

The world looks on in awe as she grasps his hand, her touch a butterfly's kiss on the breeze, and she says--

"I love you, my trickster.

You are truly the world's greatest man." )

 


End file.
